


The Forest is Beautiful (but I can’t help looking at you)

by Finnreyfan (Yowowwhatstrangethings)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, F/M, Finnrey, It’s really short sorry I ran out of time, and so is Rey, and yes she drives a motorcycle because why not, finn is adorably in love, finnreyfriday, forest, love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yowowwhatstrangethings/pseuds/Finnreyfan
Summary: Finn couldn’t imagine this beautiful chunk of land getting any better, but he took her hand anyway and let her guide him through the forest, weaving through trees and climbing over thick roots.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21
Collections: Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	The Forest is Beautiful (but I can’t help looking at you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So this is my first finnrey fic, but I hope you enjoy it. I know it’s really short but I was trying to get it done before I had to leave for my volunteer trip. Happy Finnrey Friday!

Finn was seventeen when he first saw what a real forest was.

Sure, he had seen trees before. There was always a few lining the sides of the street, but it was constantly interrupted by manicured lawns and beautiful houses, or surrounded by chipped concrete. 

His neighborhood had a total of eight trees. They were tall, thin, probably wildly unhealthy. He would spend many afternoons trying to climb up the spindly things when he was younger, but the lack of branches always managed to send him tumbling to the ground. They were always surrounded by sidewalk, barely a few feet of dirt to support the weak roots. 

That wasn’t the case here. 

His best friend, Rey, has been dragging him along after she had shown up on his doorstep, begging him to come with, stating she had something really important to show him. That had been an hour ago, when she had pulled him on the back of her motorcycle before he had gotten through saying yes. 

They had ended up here, surrounded by the largest trees he’d ever seen in his life. 

He gazed up and placed his hand on the nearest one, his fingers glancing along the rough bark as his face split into a wide smile. It was freezing, the air chilled. He had forgotten his gloves in the rush to get here, but now he was glad that he didn’t have anything between his hands and nature. 

When he turned to look at Rey, she was staring at him, a small smile pulling at the corner of her mouth. 

She reached out to him, “Come on. We aren’t even at the best part.”

Finn couldn’t imagine this beautiful chunk of land getting any better, but he took her hand anyway and let her guide him through the forest, weaving through trees and climbing over thick roots. 

He’s so busy trying to take in the exact look of the trees that he runs straight into Rey when she stops a few feet ahead of them. He steadies her before looking ahead, and his breath leaves his body once again. 

He is staring at a waterfall. 

He wonders how Rey has found this forest and this place, and it’s almost like she can read minds when she says, “I found this place a few weeks ago when I was on my way back from visiting Han and Leia. I saw the forest and all I could think of was seeing you try so hard to climb those stupid trees in our neighborhood. When I found this place, I knew I had to show you.”

He stares at her as she turns to keep looking at the waterfall, and his chest constricts as he realizes how much he loves his best friend. 

He’d always loved her, and yeah, he may have had a crush on her for an embarrassingly long time, but he thinks that he probably fell in love with her long ago. Probably when she would have a laughing fit when he would fall out of those stupid trees and help him up every time. 

Yeah. He was a goner. 

Instead of replying, he reached down to grab her hand again, lacing their fingers together. 

When she looked at him, he could swear that her face made the universe look like a second grade art project. Nothing could be more beautiful than the constellations that lined her cheekbones, her eyes rivaled any galaxy, and he knows that he couldn’t imagine a life without her in it. 

The forest around them may have been everything he had ever dreamed of seeing, but he had more important things to gaze at in wonder.


End file.
